War Of Nerves
by homel001
Summary: The first of a two part mini series which explores a world where International Rescue still operate during the Mysterons War of Nerves. it's 2067 and Spectrum ask for their help to save a VIP who is trapped in depths along with one of their own after the Mysterons attack. Will they save them in time? Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderbirds**

 **Captain Scarlet**

 **War Of Nerves**

Disclaimer: This is a one off stand alone crossover idea which I hope goes well. All rights to both shows belong to Anderson entertainment. This story focuses on the classic Thunderbirds show and Captain Scarlet and The Mysterons. Hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter One**

2067, the year when man had made their biggest mistake. A year which led to repercussions that began when an alien race declared war on the Earth. They were called the Mysterons, a race that was discovered by three men. They were nervous, alert and excited. Their poor judgement resulted in an attack on the alien's complex. Their actions started a war of nerves. The Spectrum Organisation was set up to combat the vengeful Mysterons as they began their war on the people of the Earth. Just when they thought they were making progress with peace talks, Spectrum were unprepared for what would happen next. The Mysterons had upped their game. They were now doubling their attempts at killing important leaders and destroying important places. Their plans to rid the Earth of their defensive capabilities had been put into motion.

Their latest act of aggression was to kill the new Director General of Space Weaponry Research. They somehow knew that the Director General was placed in charge of a top secret project to fire nuclear space weapons at Mars. Although the Mysterons knew it was a flawed plan, they decided to go ahead and show their power anyway. As always, their message had been received by the world Government and Spectrum had placed its officers on red alert. Up on Cloudbase, The Angel pilots scrambled towards their launch seats. All the Captains were assigned their orders. The Director General needed protection. It was all standard procedure for them. This had become daily life for the men and women of Spectrum.

Six hours had passed since the Mysteron threat. An uneasy calmness had descended over the control room on Cloudbase. For Colonel White, the atmosphere made him tense. The sense of not knowing what was going to happen often drove him crazy, but the job required a level head and intuition. He spun round on his desk and turned to Lieutenant Green, who sitting there silently at his station.

"Lieutenant Green, get me Captain Scarlet will you?" he asked.

"Yes sir." replied the Lieutenant. "I have him on a secure channel."

"Captain Scarlet, what is your report?" White asked, speaking into his desk microphone.

Captain Scarlet's distinctive voice replied over the radio.

" _The Director General has safely entered the tanker and is en route to the docks. The Submarine should rendezvous with him in Thirty Minutes. It will then take him to the secret facility off the coast as expected. The Mysterons shouldn't detect him."_

"S.I.G." White confirmed. "Report back as soon as the Submarine has left. The Angels will over fly the route and the destination."

" _S.I.G"_ Scarlet complied as the transmission cut.

It was proving to be another long day and only one rule applied. Expect the Unexpected. The Colonel got up to stretch his legs. The long hours were beginning to take their toll on his health. Doctor Fawn had recommend frequent rest periods, but in his usual stubborn way, he ignored the good doctors advice. Instead, he would stand there on the observation deck and drift off into a sea of thoughts. Hours passed by when suddenly;

"Colonel White, I've received an emergency call from Captain Grey."

"Put it on the speaker, Lieutenant." White calmly replied as he returned to his desk and flipped the switch. "Go ahead Captain. What's the situation?"

" _Colonel White, we are in trouble down here. The Captain of the Sub was a Mysteron Agent. Dockland security found the body of the real captain stuffed away in a barrel."_ Grey explained. " _I was able to take him down, but he shot up the Subs motors. We have now hit a deep-sea cavern which has blocked the exits. We're trapped down here. I have established contact through an emergency beacon. We are attempting to call for outside help."_

"Negative, Captain Grey. We will handle this situation." White replied. "Sit tight and conserve your oxygen. We will get you out. The Director General must survive."

" _Spectrum Is Green."_ Grey acknowledged as he cut the transmission.

The Colonel then spun round to face the screen behind him.

"Lieutenant, find the Submarine's emergency beacon will you?" He asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes Sir." Green replied.

A birds-eye view of the ocean appeared on the screen. Green tapped away at his console until a blip appeared on the map.

"I've got the fix sir." he said.

"Yes, but that entire area of the ocean has deep underwater caverns." White said as he observed the map. "Not a single rescue unit could withstand the pressure for a long period of time."

"Captain Scarlet could?" Green suggested.

"Captain Scarlet is Indestructible. He isn't a machine." replied White. "Besides, even if he did manage to fly out there or take a hovercraft, he wouldn't make it in time. I'm afraid we only have one alternative. Lieutenant Green, have you ever heard of International Rescue?"

"International Rescue? Why yes sir I have, but I thought they wouldn't assist us during the war?"

"They won't. They are an independent organisation dedicated to saving lives. They have to help, even if I talk to them myself. Send out a call to them at once?"

"Yes sir, They should pick up our transmission on any frequency." Green said as he activated his radio. "Spectrum Headquarters Cloudbase calling International Rescue. International Rescue, do you respond?"

Life on Tracy Island continued as it frequently did. Unlike Spectrum, the Island basked in the relaxing tropical weather of the South Pacific. Although they were well aware of the Mysterons and their war of nerves, the Tracy family couldn't tell the difference. Life went on as it had before. Distress calls kept coming in by the days end. Some were related to Mysteron incidences where as others were not. Jeff Tracy kept his word when the war broke out. International Rescue were not to get involved at any time unless a serious rescue was needed.

The ex astronaut sat behind his desk in a relaxed demeanour. He had been going over the island's annual expenses while his sons relaxed by the pool. Scott and Virgil were engaged in a game of chess, Alan and Tin-Tin played a few sets on the tennis court, Gordon took a dip in the pool and Brains was in his lab attending to his experiments. There was no fear of the Mysterons among the family. As he finished up on the bills, Jeff looked up to see Alan standing there in front of him. The young Astronaut had developed an interest in the Mysterons. It was an unhealthy subject to talk about, but Jeff admired his sons curiosity.

"Father, I was wondering, has there been any more news on The Mysterons at all?"

"I don't know Alan." Jeff replied. "The World Government like to keep the lid tightly shut on the Mysteron case. Besides we've been over this. It's Spectrum's business and not ours."

"I know Dad and it's not our place to interfere. I just find the prospect of an intelligence on Mars to be interesting." Alan explained himself as he mopped the sweat off of his head. "Tin Tin and I were discussing about it on the court."

Scott and Virgil entered the room. Gordon shortly followed as he wrapped a towel around his body. Jeff sighed as his boys converged in the lounge.

"Now why didn't you ever have this much interest with the Rock Snakes?" Scott asked his younger brother.

"I just find them fascinating that's all." Alan replied defensively. "I wonder if John has heard their broadcasts. He would tell us if we were ever a target."

Just then, everyone in the lounge sighed with frustration. This wasn't the first time that Alan brought up the conversation.

"For Pete sake, not this again?" Scott sighed.

"Do you really think it could happen, Father?" Gordon spoke up worryingly.

"Now that is enough boys!" Jeff replied as his voice overlapped the concerned brothers. "We've been over this time and time again. When this war began, we made sure that International Rescue wouldn't get involved. We all know that The Mysterons target high-profile people and organisations. Now I'll say this for the last time. We are not a potential target because we are not a high-profile organisation. The Mysterons will not attack International Rescue. Is that understood?"

"Yes father." Scott replied.

"Yes dad." said Virgil.

"I guess so father." Gordon sighed.

"Okay dad." Alan said as he looked down at the floor.

Jeff smiled. "Right now if you boys don't mind, I would like to finish these papers before lunchtime. That's the problem with you boys. You don't have enough things to around here."

However, Jeff's concentration was interrupted yet again when John's portrait beeped.

"Go Ahead John." he said as he activated his desk radio.

John's face appeared on the video screen, replacing the portrait.

" _Father, I have received a priority one distress call from Spectrum Headquarters Cloudbase."_ The lone Tracy explained. " _The colonel wishes to speak to you on a private line. Shall I patch him through?"_

"Well he should know of our intentions, but he wouldn't be contacting us unless it was vital." Jeff mumbled. "Okay John, send it down here. I'll deal with it personally."

John's face flicked off the screen as he transferred the call down to Jeff's radio transmitter. Jeff activated the microphone and addressed the Colonel in a professional matter.

"This is International Rescue. How can we be of assistance?"

Colonel White's voice cracked over the radio.

" _This is Colonel White of Spectrum Cloudbase. We have an emergency on our hands and we desperately need your help."_

"Okay. What is the situation?" Jeff asked.

" _Approximately Nine hours ago, The Mysterons had threatened to kill the Director General of Space Weaponry Research." White explained. "He was travelling across the Pacific ocean towards the secure testing island of Nikita when the Submarine was attacked by a Mysteron Agent. We received a distress call from one of my officers. They are trapped in a deep-sea cavern at the bottom of the Atlantic. Their emergency exits are blocked by sheer bedrock and they have reported that their air is gradually running out. We unfortunately have no means to attempt a rescue. Spectrum need your help?"_

"I understand the situation." Jeff replied. "Despite our place with the war, International Rescue are on their way. Are we guaranteed co-operation with your staff?"

" _You are assured full co-operation from two of my finest officers."_ Colonel White said. " _We are aware of your security regulations and will see to it that the area is secured for your operations."_

"Thank you, Colonel." Jeff acknowledged as he ended the communications. "We'll keep this channel open with your officers."

" _Understood. I will inform my officers_ _of your arrival. Out."_

Jeff didn't admire White's stern behaviour but he had to put his personal impressions aside. It was time for International Rescue to get to work. He quickly summoned the boys back in the lounge along with Brains and quickly explained the situation. Eventually, the boys were raring to go.

"Scott, take Thunderbird One and proceed towards the Atlantic Ocean." Jeff instructed. "Once you have found an area to carry out mobile operations, A member of Spectrum will accompany you there. This is a joint operation so they will co-operate with us in any way."

"FAB." Scott said as he headed for his launch station.

"Virgil, Gordon. Launch Thunderbird Two and go to the area where the Sub went down." Jeff continued. "You'll need Pod Four and the new deep-sea pressure equipment. Away you go boys. Thunderbirds are go!"

Minutes later, The Swimming Pool slid backwards. Thunderbird One emerged from its hidden silo and propelled itself into the sky. Scott switched to his Horizontal Flight Control and maintained his cruising speed. He was now heading for the Atlantic Ocean at an impressive Fifteen Thousand Miles Per Hour.

Shortly afterwards, Thunderbird Two taxied down the small runway from it's hangar. Virgil gently brought her onto the launch ramp and prepared themselves for blast off. The huge green Thunderbird was raised into the air. Hitting the switch, Thunderbird Two's engines roared to life. They blasted off into the sky at their top speed. The three brother's kept their fears hidden as they sped towards the danger zone. This was their first official encounter with Spectrum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunderbirds**

 **Captain Scarlet**

 **War Of Nerves**

 **Chapter Two**

A lone Spectrum Helicopter flew close to the ocean's surface. It's destination was a small off shore abandoned drilling rig, just five miles east of the submarines disappearance. As the helicopter approached the pad, the pilot gently set it down in front of the walk way. The cabin doors opened shortly afterwards. Captain Blue and Captain Scarlet stepped out on to the launch pad and headed for the rendezvous point. They had been dispatched to keep up security for International Rescue's arrival. The problem was they had no idea when the rescue team would arrive. Captain Blue reported in to Cloudbase while Scarlet searched the rig. Throughout the day, Scarlet felt tense. His special sense repeatedly warned him of another impending threat. It felt that they were being followed, so he decided to check the perimeter. On his first inspection, he couldn't see anyone.

"The whole area appears to be deserted, Captain Blue." he said as he returned to his colleague. "We better set up the Mysteron detectors."

The Indestructible officer's request confused Captain Blue. "Why? We're the only ones here."

"I'm not so sure." Scarlet replied with a frown. "I just feel like we're being followed. We can't afford to let anything happen to the rescue party."

"I checked before we left the heli pad. There was no one around. Captain Ochre confirmed it. Are you sure that you're not paranoid?"

"Maybe. I don't know." Scarlet sighed. "I just know something is about to happen."

Before they could continue discussing Scarlet's instincts, Captain Blue received an incoming transmission through his helmet radio. His visor microphone swing down towards his lips. Scott Tracy's voice crackled over the receiver.

" _This is International Rescue. I am approaching the danger zone now. Have you arranged a safe landing spot for me."_

"Spectrum Is Green." Blue confirmed. "We have secured an offshore drilling rig which is five miles east of the danger zone. We have checked it over. There isn't anyone around."

" _FAB. ETA at danger zone is two minutes. Thunderbird Two will arrive shortly. Keep the landing pad clear."_

As Scott cut the transmission, Blue and Scarlet headed up towards the landing platform. Peering through a pair of binoculars, Blue spotted the distinctive Thunderbird craft heading towards them.

"Here he comes." He said. "Remember. No cameras and video equipment."

"S.I.G." Scarlet simply replied.

Thunderbird One eventually arrived at the drilling rig platform. Scott swung her around into her landing position and touched down next to the helicopter. Scarlet and Blue were amazed by the Thunderbird's appearance. Scott picked up his voice microphone and called down to them.

"Hey guys." He said. "I'm going to need a hand with my equipment?"

Deep within the crushing depths of the ocean, The Director General along with Captain Grey and the Subs crew, sat there tightly in the confined control room. They were quickly running out of oxygen, but the Spectrum officer kept his cool to help contain the situation. The Director General sat there, slumped up the side of subs hull. He placed his hat on his lap while he mopped the sweat off of his forehead. His heart rate was racing due to his high anxiety levels. Captain Grey knew then that he had another situation on his hands. The Director General was claustrophobic.

"How are we doing sir?" He asked the man calmly. "Don't worry. They'll have us out in no time."

"That's easy for you to say, Captain." The Director General stuttered, licking his lips. "It's quite difficult knowing that the ocean could cave in on you any minute. I'm afraid I'm not good with...confined spaces."

"Just keep it together the best you can, sir." assured Grey. "I'm going to find out what's going on up there, okay? Something has to be going on up there by now?"

Leaving the Director General to sort himself out, Grey decided to contact Captain Blue once again.

"Captain Grey to Captain Blue, what is the situation up there?"

" _International Rescue have arrived. Just sit tight. They will have you out soon."_ Blue replied.

"I hope so. The Director General is in a bad way." Grey stated. "According to the Oxygen gauge, we have only Fifteen minutes of air left."

Scott's voice then came through Grey's helmet radio receiver.

" _This is International Rescue. Hold on tight. Our equipment will be here very shortly. What is the The Director General's condition?"_

"He's fine psychically but he's suffering from Claustrophobia." Grey reported. "I don't know how long we can last down here?"

" _Well sit tight. We'll do the best we can."_ Scott assured him.

Captain Grey's transmission troubled Scott. He knew that International Rescue had cut it fine before, but this time he just wasn't sure. Thunderbird Two eventually appeared over the horizon. She streaked across the sky, passing over the drilling rig as she went. Virgil and Gordon were now approaching the Danger Zone. Virgil radioed in to mobile control while Gordon made his way down into the pod.

"Mobile control from Thunderbird Two. Sorry about the wait Scott." Virgil said. "I'm about to drop the pod."

" _FAB Virgil. You couldn't have picked a better time to cut it close."_ Scott replied over the radio. " _Now listen. We have little more than Ten minutes left before the men down there lose their air supply. Gordon, it's all over to you now."_

Thunderbird Two hovered over the ocean's surface. Virgil hit the switch, releasing the pod from the grafts centre. As soon as the pod hit the waves, the ramp door lowered and Thunderbird Four's launch rail extended outwards into the ocean. Gordon activated the thrusters, propelling the small yellow sub into the depths. Gordon quickly switched on his sonar tracker. It didn't take long for him to spot the sub through the thick, murky waters.

"Mobile control for Thunderbird Four. I have found them." He said. "The escape hatches have been completely sealed. I'm going to try to cut through them using my laser beam."

" _FAB Gordon. Make it snappy."_ Scott replied over the radio.

"Sure no pressure what so ever." Gordon muttered to himself as he steered Thunderbird Four into position. "Okay. Here we go."

The subs long, metallic laser cutter extended outwards. Gordon activated the laser beam and began to carefully cut through the thick rock. The pressure was mounting. The clock was ticking.

Captain Scarlet had finished his update to Cloudbase when his head began to throb. The intense pain fried his brain. It meant that something was about to go down. All seemed peaceful and quiet except for the light distant sound of Thunderbird Two's motors. He shrugged it off and began to head back. Suddenly he received another call.

" _Captain Scarlet. We have received a call from The World Navy. One of their submarines was on routine patrol when their pilot was killed."_ White explained over the radio. " _It was then spotted a few minutes later heading out to sea towards your position. We believe it's in the hands of the Mysterons. You must destroy it!"_

"S.I.G." Scarlet replied. "I'll alert the rescue team.

He looked over the platform railing and spotted a small two-man submarine cruising towards the danger zone. He identified it to be a short-range security submarine that was in use by the World Navy and was only designed to patrol it's base's boarders. Scarlet didn't understand. How did it get out so far in the middle of the ocean? He picked up one of the new long-range Mysteron Detectors. He lined the mini sub in the view finder and scanned it. There were no life signs aboard the craft. His sighting had confirmed the Colonel's warning. The Mysterons were going to make a second attempt. He returned to Mobile Control shortly after the sighting and warned Scott.

"Tell your man to hurry it up!" He shouted. "A Mysteron Sub is heading for the Director General!"

"Are you sure?" replied Captain Blue. "They aren't one to make second attempts."

"I scanned it with a Mysteron Detector." Scarlet explained. "There were no life signs aboard it. We're dealing with a floating bomb here. Cloudbase warned me just minutes before. He got to get them out of there!"

Scott contacted Gordon. "Gordon! You've got to hurry it up. The Mysterons are heading towards your position!"

" _But Scott, I still need time. This rock, it's thick!"_ Gordon protested.

"Gordon we don't have time!" Scott barked down the microphone. "You're going to have to take it down. We can't let it destroy the trapped men!"

" _FAB."_ Gordon acknowledged. " _I just hope the trapped men can hold on enough."_

Gordon's problems were far from over. As the Mysteron Sub neared the danger zone, It's invisible pilot activated the dive controls. The sub dived down towards the sea bead. It was now on target for the Director General and Gordon was right in the middle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunderbirds**

 **Captain Scarlet**

 **War Of Nerves**

 **Chapter Three**

Gordon's anxiety levels kicked in, affecting his concentration. He managed to deactivate the laser cutters, but it left him little time to react. Suddenly, a small explosion rocked the small cabin along with the young aquanaut's nerve. He looked to right and spotted the source of the explosion. The Mysteron sub had arrived. His intuition and skills kicked in as he pushed down on the thrusters. Thunderbird Four began to steer away from the trapped submarine. The Mysteron sub fired another torpedo from it's small firing tube. He glided across the ocean and impacted close to Gordon's position. A huge explosion shook the small yellow sub off course. Gordon fought the controls with all his strength. He had to do something fast or he would be come fish food.

The Mysteron sub closed in once again. This time, Gordon performed a risky move. He charged straight for the sub assuming that it would steer away. At the last possible second, he jerked the control to a hard right and dived towards the sea bed. However, the Mysteron sub quickly recovered. It had readied itself for another attack run. The reality of the situation finally sank in for Gordon. He was really going nose to nose with an unknown force. Eventually, he found the words to contact Scott.

"Thunderbird Four to mobile control. I am under heavy fire!" He said down the microphone. "I don't know how long I can dance down here with this thing!"

" _Just do the best you can Gordon."_ Scott replied over the radio. " _When you see an advantage, destroy it with your missiles."_

"FAB." Acknowledged Gordon. "I think I can see a clearing to my left. I'll try to lure the submarine away from the Director General. Here goes."

Trusting his instincts, Gordon steered Thunderbird Four away from the trapped submarine. He kept his eye on the Mysteron sub as he headed out towards the open sea. To his luck, the Mysteron attacker began to follow him. It immediately increased it's speed to catch up. Gordon now had seconds left to act. He made a sharp one hundred and eighty degree turn, lined up with his target and fired. Two small white projectiles smacked the Mysteron sub dead on, destroying it on impact. The explosion was so huge that it cut through the ocean surface, startling Virgil who hovered above in Thunderbird Two.

"Mobile control from Thunderbird Two. What the heck is going on?" Virgil asked.

" _Mobile control to Thunderbird Two. Don't worry Virgil we have the situation under control."_ Scott replied. " _Gordon has just destroyed a Mysteron target. Stand by to receive the rescue pod."_

Scott rubbed his temples. The stress of the rescue had clearly gotten to him. Not only was he supervising another hazardous situation, but he also nearly lost his younger brother in the process. He asked himself one question. What was going to happen next? Captain Scarlet walked up towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can relax now. The Mysterons won't bother him any more." He said "Your brother is a brave man."

"Yeah. I just hope that he never has to go through that again. My guys are my responsibility." Scott sighed.

Captain Blue checked his watch. "We better get a move on. They must be really low on air."

Scott nodded as he opened the channel to Gordon. "Mobile control to Thunderbird Four. What is your status now?"

" _I've resumed cutting, Scott."_ Gordon replied. " _There seems to be a hatch buried underneath the rock. I could be an emergency escape hatch or something."_

"That makes sense." Said Blue. "It could also be why their emergency systems haven't kicked in."

"If we could get them into the emergency escape unit then we could jettison the pod manually." Scarlet added. "We just need the override code to do so."

"We'll have to contact the world navy for the code." stated Blue. "It's a voice activation code that can only be said over a secure radio frequency."

"I'll get onto the Colonel." Scarlet said as his cap microphone swung into place. "He'll be able to help us."

"Okay fellas you better hurry." said Scott. "We're running out of time."

The subs hull continued to strain under the pressure. The Director General couldn't last much longer. Captain Gray fought stay conscious for the rescue team. He held onto the radio terminal the best he could. His eyesight became blurred, his head was pounding from the pressure and his heart felt heavy. He realised he could drop at any moment. Somehow, he still had the energy to check up on the Director General. He wanted to panic, but it wouldn't have done him any good.

"Just…hold on sir." He he said as he struggled to speak. "We'll… be out in no… time."

In a desperate attempt to find answers, Grey contacted Captain Blue through his cap microphone.

"Captain Grey… to … Captain Blue. What's… going on up...there? Our air...it's nearly gone. We have five minutes… just five minutes left!"

Meanwhile, Gordon's anxiety levels began to drop when he finished cutting, The rock didn't float away freely so he decided that his best option was to the magnetic grabs. He steered a short distance away, retrieving the laser cutter. The laser cutter was quickly replaced by two, long metallic, magnetic grabs. Gordon lined them up perfectly. He gradually increased his speed, heading straight for the rock formation. He grabs collided with the rock, forcing it to float off the hull. He couldn't see if he had done it or not as a dirt plume obscured his vision. A few seconds later, plume cleared, revealing the small emergency hatch. Gordon's face lit up.

"Thunderbird Four to mobile control. The hatch is clear!"

A Positive tone came through the radio." _FAB. Well done! We'll take it from here!"_

Captain Scarlet approached the mobile control console and pressed down on the transmitter button.

"This is Captain Scarlet of Spectrum. Authorise emergency code Thirty Three, Two, One, Five Beta."

Captain Blue signalled Captain Grey.

"Captain Grey, get the Director General and the submarine's crew into the escape pod! We're going to jettison it manually."

Captain Grey could barely speak. Instead he spat out the Spectrum code signal over the radio. " _S...I...G!"_

"We'll give them five minutes." Scott said. "That should give them enough time to get themselves into the pod and Virgil enough time to get into position."

"Captain Grey, are you all in the escape pod?" Blue asked again.

" _Yes Captain, and it's safe to say that there is more air in here. The Director General is unconscious and shaken, but he's going to be okay."_ Grey replied.

Captain Scarlet stepped forward and spoke into the microphone. "Launch code Zero, Zero, Three, Green."

The code worked. The men inside the escape pod felt the slight sensation of movement. Ominous sounds formed around the escape pod. In that moment, Captain Grey realised that they had been saved. He held onto his seat when the pod shook violently. He had no idea what was going outside. Unbeknownst to him, Thunderbird Four had attached it's grabs to the side of the hull. Gordon had made the split decision to help lift the escape pod to the surface. While he was doing this, he made a call to Virgil.

"Thunderbird Four to Thunderbird Two. You have a package coming your way. You better lower the magnetic lifting grabs."

Virgil did just that. The doors beneath Thunderbird Two's cockpit opened. A long, black, grabbing arm with three suction cups descended towards the water. He could see the activity below on the ocean surface. Thunderbird Four eventually surfaced with the Pod in tow. Virgil moved the grabs into position and locked them onto the Pod. He activated the winch, lifting the pod out of the water and headed for the shoreline.

"Mobile control from Thunderbird Two." he said. "I have the escape pod, Scott. I'll fly it over towards the nearest port and then will return for the pod."

" _Okay Virgil. I guess that wraps up this little episode. I'll start packing up here."_ Scott replied.

Back on the drilling platform, Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue assisted Scott with his equipment back to Thunderbird One. As soon as the pilot prepared for take off, the indestructible Spectrum officer said one last message.

"On behalf of the Spectrum Organization, I express my gratitude for what you did. The Mysterons failed to kill the Director General and one of our officers are now safe. Thank you."

"It's our job." Scott replied over the hand-held transmitter. "However we ask that we are not photographed or filmed in any way. Our organization must be kept secret."

"We have kept our word and we hope to work with you again soon." Scarlet assured him.

Scott didn't reply. He ignited the thrusters and blasted off into the sky. As soon as Thunderbird One disappeared over the horizon, the two Spectrum officers returned to their helicopter. They had one hell of a report to make.

The debriefing on Cloudbase was kept simple for the exhausted officers of Spectrum. The Captains sat around the Colonel's circular desk. Destiny Angel had accompanied them. It had been three hours since the rescue operation. The only officer that wasn't present was Captain Grey.

"Members of Spectrum, thanks to the unique efforts of International Rescue, The Director General is safe." Colonel White reported. "The Mysterons have failed once again. Doctor Fawn reports that Captain Grey will make a full recovery from what he believes was oxygen deprivation. However I've seen to it that he returns to duty as soon a possible. I have contacted the headquarters of International Rescue and conveyed my thanks. With them around, this world will always be in safe fans. However, we must be vigilant. We must focus our attention on Mars itself. Soon Man will bring the next move onto Mars itself. Whether it will be war or peace, Spectrum will inevitably face the Mysterons on Mars. That is all."

As the officers left to return to their separate duties, the Colonel took a silent stroll up onto the observation deck. Scarlet accompanied him.

"Will there ever be an end sir?" He asked his superior.

The Colonel's thoughts drifted away into the clouds."I don't know, Captain. I honestly don't know."

Back on Tracy Island, the vibe was positive. Grandma has cooked up a celebratory lunch for the family as she always did. As the family gathered round in the dining room, Jeff entered from the lounge. He stood before his sons, displaying a huge smile on his face.

"Listen everyone." He said. "I am very proud of International Rescue today. I've just received a personal thanks from Colonel White of Spectrum Cloudbase. He's granted us full security to all Spectrum wavelengths should we ever be needed in the future. I have John monitoring all the broadcasts now. We have made a big name for ourselves today. Not only have we saved a very important man, but also saved one of Spectrum's own. So tonight, this dinner is for you boys. That leads me to my next big announcement."

The boys were intrigued.

"What is it, Father?" Asked Alan.

"After careful consideration, I have come to the conclusion that the Mysterons will double the number of dangers in the world. We will be needed more than ever. So after a call to Washington, I have declared that we will be involved with any Mysteron related dangers. Whether it'll be saving important lives or investigating activity, all of our agents have been notified and have agreed to help. International Rescue has officially entered the war of nerves."

The boys didn't know how to react to the news, but after a few seconds of thought, Scott slowly rose from his seat.

"FAB." He said.

Jeff looked at all of his boys before taking a seat. His family had just become part of an uncertain future. The sun began to set over the horizon. It was quickly replaced by the Moon and the stars. Tomorrow marked the start of a dark chapter in their lives. One that none of them would ever forget.

 **END**


End file.
